1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game and method of playing, and more particularly relates to a game utilizing traditional Mah Jongg playing units adapted for play in a casino or other wagering or playing location.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Chinese game of Mah Jongg has been played in various forms for centuries. In its traditional form, a plurality of tiles are provided and distributed to four players, who then take and discard tiles to try to obtain a winning Mah Jongg hand. Winning hands are determined by having certain combinations of tiles. Traditional rules of playing are described in xe2x80x9cThat""s Itxe2x80x94How to Play Mah Jonggxe2x80x9d by Dorothy S. Meyerson (1965), the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The traditional forms of playing Mah Jongg are limited to four players, with only one player capable of winning per round. Players compete only against each other, so that every player is not able to win for every hand played. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved game of Mah Jongg which gives every player the opportunity to win. In additional, because of the immense popularity of the traditional Mah Jongg game, what is needed is a new game and method of playing that is profitable for a casino or other wagering location providing such game.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention satisfy the above needs by providing a new game incorporating Mah Jongg playing tiles or cards for use in a casino or other wagering or playing location. This game preferably gives every participating player the opportunity to win for every hand dealt. Players may compete against a dealer or xe2x80x9cthe house,xe2x80x9d or may simply wager against the probability of obtaining certain hands. Games may be played for money or other stakes. Winning hands are preferably determined by obtaining certain designated combinations of playing units, and comparing these combinations against the hand of the dealer, or by determining whether the player""s hand contains a predetermined group of winning combinations which provide winnings based on the odds of probability of obtaining such combinations.
In one aspect of the present invention, a game and a method of playing a game are provided. The method comprises providing a plurality of cards, at least some of the cards being numbered in consecutive order, wherein for each numbered card in consecutive order, there are a plurality of substantially identical cards. A designated number of cards are distributed to at least one player. A designated number of cards are distributed to a dealer. It is then determined whether the cards distributed to the at least one player constitutes a winning hand, a winning hand being determined at least in part by:
(1) determining the number of winning sets contained in the cards distributed to the at least one player, wherein a winning set is selected from the group consisting of:
four substantially identical cards;
three substantially identical cards;
three consecutively numbered cards; and
two substantially identical cards.
(2) determining the number of winning sets contained in the cards distributed to the dealer; and
(3) comparing the winning sets of the at least one player with the winning sets of the dealer.
In another aspect of the present invention, the game is played by providing a plurality of cards having traditional Mah Jongg symbols thereon. A designated number of the cards are distributed to at least one player. A designated number of the cards are distributed to a dealer. The cards of the at least one player are compared with the cards of the dealer to determine a winner. The winner has cards including at least one winning set, wherein a winning set is selected from the group consisting of four substantially identical cards, three substantially identical cards, three consecutively numbered cards, and two substantially identical cards.
In another aspect of the present invention, the game is played by providing a plurality of cards having traditional Mah Jongg symbols thereon and distributing a designated number of the cards to at least one player. It is determined whether the cards distributed to the at least one player constitutes a winning hand, a winning hand being determined at least in part by comparing the cards distributed to the at least one player against a predetermined list of winning hands and the probability of obtaining such hands. A sum of money or other prize is paid to the at least one player if the player has a winning hand.
In another aspect of the present invention, the game comprises a plurality of cards having traditional Mah Jongg symbols thereon. The plurality of cards includes a plurality of consecutively numbered cards, there being four substantially identical cards for each number, and a plurality of non-numbered cards, there being four substantially identical cards for each of said non-numbered cards. The game is played by distributing a designated number of cards to at least one player and a dealer. At least one winner is determined between the at least one player and the dealer by determining which of the at least one player and the dealer has more winning sets of cards or has a higher value winning set of cards as defined on a predetermined list of winning hand rankings. A winning set of cards may include, but is not limited to, four substantially identical cards, three substantially identical cards, three consecutively numbered cards and two substantially identical cards. When the at least one player is a winner, the at least one player is paid an amount by the dealer commensurate with a bet placed by the player. Additionally the winning amount may be increased by an amount based on the odds of obtaining the winning hand. When the dealer is a winner, the dealer collects from the player a bet placed by the player. In one embodiment, when the at least one player and the dealer have no winning hands or hands ranking below a certain level based on a predetermined list of winning hand rankings, neither the player or dealer would collect bets or winnings.
In one embodiment, the game is further played by distributing a designated number of cards to a plurality of players. The consecutively numbered cards are preferably numbered one through nine. The game in one embodiment is played by distributing an initial number of cards to the at least one player and the dealer, wherein in one embodiment, the initial number of cards is seven. In one embodiment, the at least one player is distributed an additional card after being distributed the initial number of cards. The additional card may be selected from previously undealt cards, or may be a card discarded by another player. In one embodiment, the at least one player is allowed to discard a card after being distributed an additional card. A second additional card can be distributed to the at least one player, and may be selected from previously undealt cards and may be a card used by all players. In one embodiment, when all of the cards distributed to the at least one player forms part of a winning set, the at least one player is an automatic winner. In another embodiment, when all of the cards distributed to the at least one player forms part of a winning set, the at least one player receives a bonus award based on a bonus bet placed by the player.